Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to makeup tools and, more specifically, to automated load cell identification to detect the load cell type, range, and calibration data before tubular makeup to ensure the data quality.
Description of the Related Art
In wellbore construction and completion operations, a wellbore is formed to access hydrocarbon-bearing formations (e.g., crude oil and/or natural gas) by the use of drilling. Drilling is accomplished by utilizing a drill bit that is mounted on the end of a drill string. To drill within the wellbore to a predetermined depth, the drill string is often rotated by a top drive or rotary table on a surface platform or rig, or by a downhole motor mounted towards the lower end of the drill string. After drilling to a predetermined depth, the drill string and drill bit are removed and a string of casing is lowered into the wellbore. An annulus is thus formed between the casing string and the formation. The casing string is temporarily hung from the surface of the well. A cementing operation is then conducted in order to fill the annulus with cement. The casing string is cemented into the wellbore by circulating cement into the annulus defined between the outer wall of the casing and the borehole. The combination of cement and casing strengthens the wellbore and facilitates the isolation of certain areas of the formation behind the casing for the production of hydrocarbons.
A drilling rig is constructed on the earth's surface or floated on water to facilitate the insertion and removal of tubular strings (e.g., drill pipe, casing, sucker rod, riser, or production tubing) into a wellbore. The drilling rig includes a platform and power tools, such as an elevator and slips, to engage, assemble, and lower the tubulars into the wellbore. The elevator is suspended above the platform by a draw works that can raise or lower the elevator in relation to the floor of the rig. The slips are mounted in the platform floor. The elevator and slips are each capable of engaging and releasing a tubular and are designed to work in tandem. Generally, the slips hold a tubular or tubular string that extends into the wellbore from the platform. The elevator engages a tubular joint and aligns it over the tubular string being held by the slips. One or more power drives, e.g. a power tong and a spinner, are then used to thread the joint and the string together. Once the tubulars are joined, the slips disengage the tubular string and the elevator lowers the tubular string through the slips until the elevator and slips are at a predetermined distance from each other. The slips then reengage the tubular string and the elevator disengages the string and repeats the process. This sequence applies to assembling tubulars for the purpose of drilling, deploying casing, or deploying other components into the wellbore. The sequence is reversed to disassemble the tubular string.
During operations, the threaded connections can be monitored to ensure that the connections are good. Load cells can be used to measure information force data. The information can be provided to a control system. The control system can process the information and can provide an output, for example, to a display. An operator can view the display and make decisions regarding the threaded connections. In some cases, the control system can also take input from the operator.
In order to reduce the possibility of human error and to increase efficiency, it is desirable to automate the process of load cell identification and information related to the load cell, in order to verify the load cell and ensure data quality during make up.